


Crown of Thorns Original Soundtrack

by CrownOfThornsPodrama, Luninarie



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownOfThornsPodrama/pseuds/CrownOfThornsPodrama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luninarie/pseuds/Luninarie
Summary: A playlist, full of the original soundtrack pieces composed by the amazing Nuitarie!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. Track 1 - The Limestone Cliffs

**Track 1 - The Limestone Cliffs**

Listen - [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie/crown-of-thorns-the-limestone-cliffs?in=nuitarie/sets/crown-of-thorns-music-inspired)

Crown of Thorns  
Original Soundtrack  
Track 1 - The Limestone Cliffs

The Crown of Thorns Pod’rama is a dramatic full-cast reading of irisbleufic’s Crown of Thorns  
[The Walls, the Wainscot, and the Mouse] ‘Verse, inspired by Terry Pratchett’s and Neil Gaiman’s Good Omens.

This track is featured at the beginning of every episode, as the intro to Crown of Thorns,  
and as the outro to most of the episodes, unless a special piece was composed for that episode.

Original Fic - [ Crown of Thorns ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/728117/navigate)   
Pod'rama - [ Crown of Thorns Pod'rama ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312699/chapters/53295400)   
Soundtrack Composer and Album - [ Nuitarie ](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie/sets/crown-of-thorns-music-inspired)  
Soundtrack Cover Artist - [ outlikethat](https://outlikethat.tumblr.com/)

_**Thank you very much for listening <3  
\- Crown of Thorns Pod'rama Team** _

Length - 01:20 minutes


	2. Track 2 - Fairy Lights

**Track 2 - Fairy Lights**

Listen - [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie/crown-of-thorns-fairy-lights?in=nuitarie/sets/crown-of-thorns-music-inspired)

Crown of Thorns  
Original Soundtrack  
Track 2 - Fairy Lights

The Crown of Thorns Pod’rama is a dramatic full-cast reading of irisbleufic’s Crown of Thorns  
[The Walls, the Wainscot, and the Mouse] ‘Verse, inspired by Terry Pratchett’s and Neil Gaiman’s Good Omens.

This track is featured as the outro to "Chapter 15 (Part 1) : Some Assembly Required"  
and was composed to celebrate the wedding of Adam and Sophia.

Original Fic - [ Crown of Thorns ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/728117/navigate)   
Pod'rama - [ Crown of Thorns Pod'rama ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312699/chapters/53295400)   
Soundtrack Composer and Album - [ Nuitarie ](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie/sets/crown-of-thorns-music-inspired)  
Soundtrack Cover Artist - [ outlikethat](https://outlikethat.tumblr.com/)

_**Thank you very much for listening <3  
\- Crown of Thorns Pod'rama Team** _

Length - 02:11 minutes


	3. Track 3 - Garden Scythe of Fire

**Track 3 - Garden Scythe of Fire**

Listen - [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie/crown-of-thorns-garden-scythe-of-fire?in=nuitarie/sets/crown-of-thorns-music-inspired)

Crown of Thorns  
Original Soundtrack  
Track 3 - Garden Scythe of Fire

The Crown of Thorns Pod’rama is a dramatic full-cast reading of irisbleufic’s Crown of Thorns  
[The Walls, the Wainscot, and the Mouse] ‘Verse, inspired by Terry Pratchett’s and Neil Gaiman’s Good Omens.

This track is featured as the outro for "Chapter 15 (Part 2) : Some Assembly Required"   
and was composed to celebrate the Archangelic fight battle on the beachfront after Adam and Sophia's wedding. 

Original Fic - [ Crown of Thorns ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/728117/navigate)   
Pod'rama - [ Crown of Thorns Pod'rama ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312699/chapters/53295400)   
Soundtrack Composer and Album - [ Nuitarie ](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie/sets/crown-of-thorns-music-inspired)  
Soundtrack Cover Artist - [ outlikethat](https://outlikethat.tumblr.com/)

_**Thank you very much for listening <3  
\- Crown of Thorns Pod'rama Team** _

Length - 02:59 minutes


	4. Track 4 - April Fools

**Track 4 - April Fools**

Listen - [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie/crown-of-thorns-april-fools)

Crown of Thorns  
Original Soundtrack  
Track 4 - April Fools

The Crown of Thorns Pod’rama is a dramatic full-cast reading of irisbleufic’s Crown of Thorns  
[The Walls, the Wainscot, and the Mouse] ‘Verse, inspired by Terry Pratchett’s and Neil Gaiman’s Good Omens.

This track is featured as the outro for "Chapter 21 Dramatic Reading Sneak Peak"  
April Fools Day Joke and was composed to be a fun interpretation of our regular featured outro track!

Original Fic - [ Crown of Thorns ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/728117/navigate)   
Pod'rama - [ Crown of Thorns Pod'rama ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312699/chapters/53295400)   
Soundtrack Composer and Album - [ Nuitarie ](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie/sets/crown-of-thorns-music-inspired)  
Soundtrack Cover Artist - [ outlikethat](https://outlikethat.tumblr.com/)

_**Thank you very much for listening <3  
\- Crown of Thorns Pod'rama Team** _

Length - 01:20 minutes


	5. Track 5 - Fragile Emptiness

**Track 5 - Fragile Emptiness**

Listen - [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie/crown-of-thorns-fragile-emptiness?in=nuitarie/sets/crown-of-thorns-music-inspired)

Crown of Thorns  
Original Soundtrack  
Track 5 - Fragile Emptiness

The Crown of Thorns Pod’rama is a dramatic full-cast reading of irisbleufic’s Crown of Thorns  
[The Walls, the Wainscot, and the Mouse] ‘Verse, inspired by Terry Pratchett’s and Neil Gaiman’s Good Omens.

This track is featured as the outro for "Chapter 18 : Until Death"  
and was composed to commemorate and mourn the loss of a loved one, in Harold Morrison.

Original Fic - [ Crown of Thorns ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/728117/navigate)   
Pod'rama - [ Crown of Thorns Pod'rama ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312699/chapters/53295400)   
Soundtrack Composer and Album - [ Nuitarie ](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie/sets/crown-of-thorns-music-inspired)  
Soundtrack Cover Artist - [ outlikethat](https://outlikethat.tumblr.com/)

_**Thank you very much for listening <3  
\- Crown of Thorns Pod'rama Team** _

Length - 02:34 minutes


	6. Track 6 - Ducklings!

**Track 6 - Ducklings!**

Listen - [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie/crown-of-thorns-ducklings)

Crown of Thorns  
Original Soundtrack  
Track 6 - Ducklings!

The Crown of Thorns Pod’rama is a dramatic full-cast reading of irisbleufic’s Crown of Thorns  
[The Walls, the Wainscot, and the Mouse] ‘Verse, inspired by Terry Pratchett’s and Neil Gaiman’s Good Omens.

This track is featured as the outro for "Chapter 19 : Penance"  
and was composed to celebrate the welcome addition of a family of super cute ducks!

Original Fic - [ Crown of Thorns ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/728117/navigate)   
Pod'rama - [ Crown of Thorns Pod'rama ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312699/chapters/53295400)   
Soundtrack Composer and Album - [ Nuitarie ](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie/sets/crown-of-thorns-music-inspired)  
Soundtrack Cover Artist - [ outlikethat](https://outlikethat.tumblr.com/)

_**Thank you very much for listening <3  
\- Crown of Thorns Pod'rama Team** _

Length - 00:52 minutes


	7. Track 7 - Somewhere Quiet

**Track 7 - Somewhere Quiet**

Listen - [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie/cot-verse-somewhere-quiet-op3?in=nuitarie/sets/crown-of-thorns-music-inspired)

Crown of Thorns  
Original Soundtrack  
Track 7 - Somewhere Quiet

The Crown of Thorns Pod’rama is a dramatic full-cast reading of irisbleufic’s Crown of Thorns  
[The Walls, the Wainscot, and the Mouse] ‘Verse, inspired by Terry Pratchett’s and Neil Gaiman’s Good Omens.

This track is featured as the outro for "Chapter 20 : Breathe"  
and was composed to commemorate Aziraphale and Crowley's much needed holiday to Kyoto.

Original Fic - [ Crown of Thorns ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/728117/navigate)   
Pod'rama - [ Crown of Thorns Pod'rama ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312699/chapters/53295400)   
Soundtrack Composer and Album - [ Nuitarie ](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie/sets/crown-of-thorns-music-inspired)  
Soundtrack Cover Artist - [ outlikethat](https://outlikethat.tumblr.com/)

_**Thank you very much for listening <3  
\- Crown of Thorns Pod'rama Team** _

Length - 02:39 minutes


	8. Track 8 - Asmodai

**Track 8 - Asmodai**

Listen - [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie/crown-of-thorns-asmodai)

Crown of Thorns  
Original Soundtrack  
Track 8 - Asmodai

The Crown of Thorns Pod’rama is a dramatic full-cast reading of irisbleufic’s Crown of Thorns  
[The Walls, the Wainscot, and the Mouse] ‘Verse, inspired by Terry Pratchett’s and Neil Gaiman’s Good Omens.

This track is featured as the outro for "Chapter 29 : As Above, So Below (Part 3)"  
and was composed to illustrate the intensity of the theatre showdown in all it's glory!

Original Fic - [ Crown of Thorns ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/728117/navigate)   
Pod'rama - [ Crown of Thorns Pod'rama ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312699/chapters/53295400)   
Soundtrack Composer and Album - [ Nuitarie ](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie/sets/crown-of-thorns-music-inspired)  
Soundtrack Cover Artist - [ outlikethat](https://outlikethat.tumblr.com/)

_**Thank you very much for listening <3  
\- Crown of Thorns Pod'rama Team** _

Length - 02:51 minutes

[Nuitarie](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie) · [Crown of Thorns - Asmodai](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie/crown-of-thorns-asmodai)


	9. Track 9 - The Limestone Omens

**Track 9 - The Limestone Omens**

Listen - [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie/crown-of-thorns-the-limestone-omens/s-06kHjwHLOVy)

Crown of Thorns  
Original Soundtrack  
Track 9 - The Limestone Omens

The Crown of Thorns Pod’rama is a dramatic full-cast reading of irisbleufic’s Crown of Thorns  
[The Walls, the Wainscot, and the Mouse] ‘Verse, inspired by Terry Pratchett’s and Neil Gaiman’s Good Omens.

This track is featured as the outro for "A Meeting in the South Downs", our original fic where the TV Series Boys   
meet our Crown of Thorns Boys. This special fic was written for the 1st anniversary of the TV Show airing!  
This amazing piece was composed as a mashup of the Podcasts Opening Theme and the TV Show OpeningTheme!

Original Fic - [A Meeting in the South Downs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461047)   
Pod'rama - [ Crown of Thorns Pod'rama ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312699/chapters/53295400)   
Soundtrack Composer and Album - [ Nuitarie ](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie/sets/crown-of-thorns-music-inspired)  
Soundtrack Cover Artist - [ outlikethat](https://outlikethat.tumblr.com/)

_**Thank you very much for listening <3  
\- Crown of Thorns Pod'rama Team** _

Length - 01:24 minutes

[Nuitarie](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie) · [Crown of Thorns - The Limestone Omens](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie/crown-of-thorns-the-limestone-omens)


	10. Track 10 - Mardi Gras Beads

**Track 10 - Mardi Gras Beads**

Listen - [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie/crown-of-thorns-mardi-gras-beads)

Crown of Thorns  
Original Soundtrack  
Track 10 - Mardi Gras Beads

The Crown of Thorns Pod’rama is a dramatic full-cast reading of irisbleufic’s Crown of Thorns  
[The Walls, the Wainscot, and the Mouse] ‘Verse, inspired by Terry Pratchett’s and Neil Gaiman’s Good Omens.

This track is featured as the outro for "Chapter 33 : Always the Bridesmaid (Part 3 of 3)" and was composed to celebrate the wedding of Aziraphale and Crowley.

Original Fic - [ Crown of Thorns ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/728117/navigate)   
Pod'rama - [ Crown of Thorns Pod'rama ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312699/chapters/53295400)   
Soundtrack Composer and Album - [ Nuitarie ](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie/sets/crown-of-thorns-music-inspired)  
Soundtrack Cover Artist - [ outlikethat](https://outlikethat.tumblr.com/)

_**Thank you very much for listening <3  
\- Crown of Thorns Pod'rama Team** _

Length - 02:09 minutes

[Nuitarie](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie) · [Crown of Thorns - Mardi Gras Beads](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie/crown-of-thorns-mardi-gras-beads)


	11. Track 11 - You Owe Me A Dance

**Track 11 - You Owe Me A Dance**

Listen - [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie/crown-of-thorns-you-owe-me-a-dance)

Crown of Thorns  
Original Soundtrack  
Track 11 - You Owe Me A Dance

The Crown of Thorns Pod’rama is a dramatic full-cast reading of irisbleufic’s Crown of Thorns  
[The Walls, the Wainscot, and the Mouse] ‘Verse, inspired by Terry Pratchett’s and Neil Gaiman’s Good Omens.

This track is featured as the outro for "Chapter 59 : Dance At My Wedding (Part 2)" and was composed for Mandy and her un-wedding guests to party and dance to after one stressful evening.

Original Fic - [ Crown of Thorns ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/728117/navigate)   
Pod'rama - [ Crown of Thorns Pod'rama ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312699/chapters/53295400)   
Soundtrack Composer and Album - [ Nuitarie ](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie/sets/crown-of-thorns-music-inspired)  
Soundtrack Cover Artist - [ outlikethat](https://outlikethat.tumblr.com/)

_**Thank you very much for listening <3  
\- Crown of Thorns Pod'rama Team** _

Length - 03:19 minutes

[Nuitarie](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie) · [Crown of Thorns - You owe me a dance.](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie/crown-of-thorns-you-owe-me-a-dance)


	12. Track 12 - When They're All Gone

**Track 12 - When They're All Gone**

Listen - Soundcloud

Crown of Thorns  
Original Soundtrack  
Track 12 - When They're All Gone

The Crown of Thorns Pod’rama is a dramatic full-cast reading of irisbleufic’s Crown of Thorns  
[The Walls, the Wainscot, and the Mouse] ‘Verse, inspired by Terry Pratchett’s and Neil Gaiman’s Good Omens.

This track is featured as the outro for the final piece, "Chapter 76 : The Imagine Hastur Epilogue and Cast and Crew Credits" for this whole project!  
The Cast and Crew leant their voices to making the last chorus of this emotional piece to say a wonderfully rendered goodbye to the Crown of Thorns 'Verse.

_When they're all gone  
When it's just the two of us  
When all is said and one  
Will I still be enough? _

_There'll be no more birds in the shed  
There'll be no more apples in the garden  
There'll be no prayers left unsaid  
Yet two angels will remain  
  
They'll collect memories from the past  
As one gathers treasures in their heart  
Laughters and shells, nails and rings  
Coloured tears and dances  
  
I will hold you close my love  
I will whisper words of praise  
I'll remind you of their voices  
Of their love, and mine, always_

Original Fic - [ Crown of Thorns ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/728117/navigate)   
Pod'rama - [ Crown of Thorns Pod'rama ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312699/chapters/53295400)   
Soundtrack Composer and Album - [ Nuitarie](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie/sets/crown-of-thorns-music-inspired)  
Soundtrack Cover Artist - [ outlikethat](https://outlikethat.tumblr.com/)

_**Thank you very much for listening <3  
\- Crown of Thorns Pod'rama Team** _

Length - 02:48 minutes

[Nuitarie](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie) · [Crown of Thorns - When they're all gone](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie/crown-of-thorns-when-theyre-all-gone-bonus-track)


End file.
